In various kinds of image display apparatuses including a liquid crystal display and an electroluminescence (EL) display, various kinds of polarizing plates with optical compression layers, which are combinations of polarizers and optical compensation layers are generally employed for optical compensation.
The optical compensation layer may be formed on one side of a polarizer-protective film in advance when the polarizing plate with the optical compensation layer is produced. For instance, there is a method in which a mixture solution of a bifunctional liquid crystal monomer and a bifunctional chiral agent is applied on a polarizer-protective film and then cholesterically aligned, followed by curing with irradiation of UV light to fix the cholesteric alignment (see Patent Document 1). Here, some of optical compensation layers may cause deterioration in optical, chemical, and mechanical characteristics of the optical compensation layer when UV light is irradiated from the side of the optical compensation layer. On the other hand, when the UV light irradiation is performed via the polarizer-protective film, there is a problem that the adhesiveness between the polarizer-protective film and the polarizer is inferior. Further, deterioration in adhesiveness between the polarizer-protective film and the polarizer may lead to deterioration in display characteristics of the image display apparatus.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-287622 A